headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Films by year
1800s 1896 * Le Manoir du diable 1920s 1920 * Das Cabinet des Dr. Caligari * Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde 1922 * Nosferatu, eine Symphonie des Grauens 1923 * The Hunchback of Notre Dame 1925 * Phantom of the Opera 1930s 1931 * Dracula * Frankenstein 1932 1933 * Invisible Man, The * King Kong * Mummy, The 1934 1935 * Bride of Frankenstein 1936 * Dracula's Daughter 1937 1938 1939 * Son of Frankenstein 1940s 1940 * Invisible Man Returns, The * Invisible Woman, The * Mummy's Hand, The 1941 * Wolf Man 1942 * Ghost of Frankenstein * Invisible Agent * Mummy's Tomb, The 1943 * Frankenstein Meets the Wolf Man * Son of Dracula 1944 * House of Frankenstein * Invisible Man's Revenge, The * Mummy's Ghost, The * Mummy's Curse, The 1945 * House of Dracula 1946 * She-Wolf of London 1947 1948 * Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein 1950s 1956 * X the Unknown 1958 * Frankenstein's Daughter * Horror of Dracula 1959 * A Bucket of Blood * Mummy, The * The Alligator People 1960s 1960 * Psycho 1963 * X: The Man With the X-Ray Eyes 1965 * Psycho a Go-Go 1968 * Night of the Living Dead * Rosemary's Baby 1969 * Blood of Dracula's Castle * Nightmare in Wax * Satan's Sadists 1970s 1970 * Horror of the Blood Monsters * House of Dark Shadows 1971 * Abominable Dr. Phibes * Bay of Blood * Dracula vs. Frankenstein * Night of Dark Shadows 1972 * Blood of Ghastly Horror * Brain of Blood * Fury of the Wolfman * Last House on the Left, The 1973 1974 * Deranged * Texas Chain Saw Massacre, The 1975 * Lips of Blood 1976 1977 1978 * Dawn of the Dead * Doctor Dracula * Halloween * Piranha * Possession of Nurse Sherri, The * Within the Woods 1979 * Alien 1980s 1980 * Alligator * Fog, The * Friday the 13th * Shining, The 1981 * An American Werewolf in London * Friday the 13th Part 2 * Full Moon High * Halloween II * Howling, The 1982 * Alone in the Dark * Friday the 13th Part III * Halloween III: Season of the Witch * Living Dead Girl * The Thing 1983 * Christine * Xtro 1984 * A Nightmare on Elm Street * Friday the 13th Part IV: The Final Chapter 1985 * A Nightmare on Elm Street Part 2: Freddy's Revenge * Bride, The * Friday the 13th Part V: A New Beginning * Howling II: Your Sister is a Werewolf 1986 * Aliens * Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives * House 1987 * A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors * Hellraiser * Howling III: The Marsupials 1988 * A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master * Child's Play * FleshEater * Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood * Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers * Hellraiser II: Hellbound * Howling IV: The Original Nightmare 1989 * A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child * Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan * Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers 1990 * First Power, The * Gremlins 2: The New Batch 1991 * Alligator II: The Mutation * Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare 1992 * Buffy the Vampire Slayer * Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth 1993 * Carnosaur * Full Eclipse * Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday * Leprechaun 1994 * Wes Craven's New Nightmare 1995 * A Bucket of Blood * Carnosaur 2 * Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers 1996 * Carnosaur 3: Primal Species * Hellraiser: Bloodline * Scream 1997 * Wishmaster 1998 * Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later 1999 * Blair Witch Project, The * Lake Placid 2000s 2000 * Ginger Snaps * Hellraiser: Inferno * What Lies Beneath 2001 * Jason X 2002 * 28 Days Later * Curse of Dracula * Dog Soldiers * Halloween: Resurrection * Hellraiser: Hellseeker 2003 * Freddy vs. Jason * House of 1000 Corpses 2004 * Ginger Snaps: Unleashed * Ginger Snaps Back: The Beginning * Toolbox Murders 2005 * Devil's Rejects, The * Fog, The * Hellraiser: Deader * Hellraiser: Hellworld 2006 * Altered * Behind the Mask: The Rise of Leslie Vernon * Bikini Bloodbath * Hatchet 2007 * 1408 * 28 Weeks Later * 30 Days of Night * Brotherhood of Blood * Dead Silence * Halloween * Spiral 2008 * Bikini Bloodbath Car Wash * Dance of the Dead * Let the Right One In * Twilight * Zombie Strippers 2009 * Bikini Bloodbath Christmas * Friday the 13th * Halloween II * Haunted World of El Superbeasto * House of the Devil * Twilight: New Moon 2010 * A Nightmare on Elm Street * Legion * Wolf Man 2011 * Fright Night ---- Category:Lists